Cristaiy
Princess Cristaiy is the princess of Blazion, as well as its Guardian Fairy. She is one of the founding members of the Labyrinthix Club and is recognized as the group's leader. She is the daughter of King Gallard and Queen Belinda, Denio, Miela and Miki's Older sister and the adoptive daughter of James and Jenny. She is also an alumna of the Alfea College for Fairies and the Keeper of the Fire Flame. As the central protagonist of Labyrinthix Club, she was the first character to be introduced. She is also the childhood friend of Zelina, the primary antagonist of Season 4. Personality There's a lot to say about Cristaiy, but if there's anything you should know it's that she's innovative and clever. Of course she's also respectful, forthright and protective, but they're far less prominent, especially compared to impulses of being agonizing as well. Her innovative nature though, this is what he's most popular for. Friends usually count on this and her daring nature in times of need. Nobody's perfect of course and Cristaiy has plenty of less favorable characteristics too. Her aggression and perversions can cause things to heat up and could ruin plenty of evenings. Fortunately her clever nature is there to relift spirits when needed. Appearance |-|Season 1= Her look consists of a red crop top with orange stars. blue pants and a glittery red belt. |-|Season 2= Coming Soon... |-|Season 3= TBA |-|Season 4= TBA |-|Season 5= TBA |-|Season 6= TBA |-|Season 7= TBA |-|Season 8= TBA Role in series |-|Season 1= She is the main protagonist of season 1. she has a very large role in the season along with the rest of the girls, they fight to save the Magic Dimension and defeat Zen 4. |-|Season 2= Coming Soon... |-|Season 3= TBA |-|Season 4= TBA |-|Season 5= TBA |-|Season 6= TBA |-|Season 7= TBA |-|Season 8= TBA Powers and Abilities Cristaiy, as Fairy of the Fire Flame, has fire-based powers. Cristaiy's spells can manifest in the form of fire dragons, fireballs, fire beams, firestorms, and explosions of varying intensities. She also has displayed fire-based offensive spells such as firewalls and flame shields. She has been shown to have emphatic abilities like seeing people's true natures. She also has a mental connection with her younger sister Denio which is only shown while she was in her spirit form (after Denio regained her body this connection was most likely unnecessary). Denio is able to contact Cristaiy, usually in her sleep as a dream but sometimes she appears to her in a vision (as shown in Season 1). Bloom was also able to sense Serenity whose power was of the same nature. The intensity and strength of Cristaiy's magic is proportional to her emotional state. Her powers are at their strongest when she gets angry as shown in "Fire of the light Episode 6" where she summoned a fire dragon after Zen 4 ruined her birthday celebration. In the most intense situations, she can unleash huge bursts of energy that can de-transform her allies and herself and even damage advanced maсhinery as show in "The Archives" and "Serenity Episode 16". Various aspects of her individual powers are emotionally-controlled such as her telekinesis being fueled by her calmness (once demonstrated in her sleep), her bravery employing her offensive spells, her depressed and non-confident moments occasionally block her powers, and when she is scared or panicky she deploys defensive spells. She is considered one of the strongest and most powerful Fairies in existence as her power is derived from the Fire Flame itself. She is also able of freely share her powers with other living beings. Cristaiy can spontaneously generate and manipulate heat. While in the beginning of the series she mainly uses her powers to bombard her opponents with fireballs in varying intensity and size, she soon learns to ignite large wildfires and control dangerous infernos by thought. Other related abilities are throwing blasts of heat energy, using fire as shields and force fields, causing objects to become soft and melt, and using fire to fly. She can summon the essence of the Great Fox or a fire fox to damage her target. Cristaiy also knows some basic, first-level spells that all fairies can use, such as telekinesis, transmuting objects, and fixing minor messes. Magic Labyrinthix * Fire Storm * Flames of Blazion * Dragon of Light * Halo Fire Charmix *Fire Dragon *Fire Spirals *'Ring of Fire' Enchantix * Fire Vacuum * Fire Aura * Spirit of the Fire Fox * Dancing Flames Believix *TBA *TBA *TBA Harmonix *Fire Fire *'Essence of Fire' *TBA *TBA Sirenix *TBA *TBA *TBA Warriornix *TBA *TBA *TBA Mythix *TBA *TBA *TBA Butterflix *TBA *TBA *TBA Tynix *TBA *TBA *TBA Cosmix *TBA *TBA *TBA Royalix *TBA *TBA *TBA Curiosities *'Birthday:' July 4th *'Zodiac Sign:' Cancer *'Favorite Food:' Pizza *'Favorite Color:' Red *'Favorite Hobby:' Reading books about fairy tales and magic! *'Ideal Boyfriend:' Max! *'Best Friend:' Alicia *'Favorite Movies:' Romantic comedies *'Loves:' Cooking pizzas for my friends! *'Favorite Music:' Pop *'Favorite Spell:' Fire Flame Trivia *Cristaiy's personality is inspired by the creator of Labyrinthix Club, Roxy Jensen. *Cristaiy's name is possibly a reference to the fact that she discovers her powers and starts blooming from a normal human girl into a fairy, while the other fairies already knew about their powers and what they would become since they were kids. In that sense, she is a "late bloomer." *Despite the age difference, Cristaiy 's original sketch is relatively the same as today. *She was the one who came up with the name "Labyrinthix Club." **This is further explained in Episode 3 Best friends of the Series. *In the original version, Cristaiy is the oldest of the group. *Cristaiy is an artist like Max. *A 4Kids novel gives her the surname Lavie, but this is only mentioned within the book with indication that it may be her adoptive parents surname. *Cristaiy's opposite is Samantha as Cristaiy's has the power of Fire while Samantha's is Ice. This is better reflected in each of their powers: Cristaiy's fire to Samantha's ice. *Cristaiy tends to be seen together with Alicia and Sina more than the other girls. *Cristaiy, so far, has the second most episode appearances, after Alicia. **However, Cristaiy is seen the most out of all the other girls. *She is the only girl whose Season 1 civilian outfit has been seen in the new animation style. *Both Denio and Cristaiy had their power stolen by a villain and with the help of each other they got both their confidences and power back **In "Zen 4's Downfall", Denio helps regain her confidence and power which was stolen by Zen 4 in which they thought that they took the Fire's Flame and Cristaiy's power was lost, forever. **In "A Nymph's Secret", Cristaiy and the girls help Denio regain her power and confidence back since Shema and Zen 4 stole it. Category:Characters Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7 Category:Season 8